Pretty Smile to Hide Sad Eyes
by gabrielle myka
Summary: Remy comes across an emerald eyed girl winteresting hair visiting her friend in a hospital when they were young kids, he meets her when she's the new kid and she finds she's the center for cruel jokes from Belle & Remy! don't get too worried Remy question
1. Chapter 1

A/N**_: I do not own any of the X-Men characters Marvel is the creator and owner. Thanks for makin' em' Marvel woohoo!_**

**:1: Young & Carefree**

Remy LeBeau picked up the emerald necklace delicately from the cold ground and looked at the engraving '_Love you always Marie'…_-"Der y' are cher, m' ready t' go, can' stand dis awful smelly hospital anymore! M' afraid I migh' catch sometin'!"- she screeched. " Mon pere s'jus fine now lemme see if his driver can bring us t'de mall I got pere's plastique." –came the high pitched rich voice of BellaDonna Boudreaux as the blonde dragged Remy out of the hospital room he was napping in while she was visiting her father. As he slipped _her_ necklace into one of the many pockets of his trench coat he wondered _'Dieu tha' fille_…an' Dieu _this _fille, Marius is gon' have is' hands full when Belle as' er' sweet sixteen next mont'…. Feel real bad fo' dat otha' fille tho'…mos' interestin' hair…neva seen a fille like that befo'…..'

Marie Darkholme…that _was _her name. Before her world changed, she changed, they changed, and nothing would ever be the same. She was gone…and perhaps it was rightfully so…because in a way she was never there to begin with. Since the day she was born…Marie's life would be a long string of horrendous pain and betrayal…no, Marie was gone. Gone to preserve that innocent and fragile beauty she was meant to be…to protect that vibrant and soulful girl that should never have to endure what lay ahead. Marie was lost and eventually that name would no longer be in her memory as her, she is Rogue. Just, Rogue.

'Good bah Marie…Ahm truly sahry baby girl…truly…ya will nevah know ha much baby…nevah. Ah love ya baby ahlways.'-a shimmering sorrowful tear slid down the woman's pale cheeks as she stared off into the horizon…she took a step forward with a deep inhale, exhale as her eyes shut and she flew. The air caressing her all around and for a moment she was free…and met her watery grave at the cliff's base. Finally free.

She didn't know what to think. Her mama was gone and she had never known her real father. Abandoned…abandoned again…her father and now her mother. 'I'm all alone' She had no one, no one but _him…_"no…"-she whispered.

With only her step father left to care for her at the age of four there really wasn't any choice for her…there had never been a chance. He had taken a liking to her mother when she was two. She didn't know too much about her real father just that he _had_ to go, not that he didn't want to stay with them, his family, he couldn't that's what her mama had always told her and that he really did and always will love them. Now came along this loser sweeping her mama off her feet with empty promises and false emotions. He left her broken for the past two years he had beaten her and cheated on her, but still she kept taking him back, some sick determination with wanting some kind of normal family for her baby girl I guess. Finally he had just shattered her beyond repair and she…well she had given up. But she hasn't been all there since she lost her husband so in a way she was gone long before the fact.

Now she was left alone, because her mama had…she had given up?...even at four she understood her mama had lost the fight…lost her will.

Her step father neglected her. She never went to school and was nearly starved to death if it hadn't been for her neighbor Irene. She was the sweetest lady, took time to school her at her home, feed, clothe, and bathe her, even come over to tuck her in when her step father was drunk and passed out. Irene gave her comfort and care, taught her how to cook, be respectful…and Raven, Irene's best friend made sure she was always physically healthy. Raven was with Irene most of the time but she had always been gone for short periods of time, she was stern but kind and she had even taught her how to play the violin, piano, guitar, even teach her fencing and various languages. She could speak five different languages thanks to Raven. If it hadn't been for them she would have surely died a long time ago.

It was by them she found a new her. When asked what her name was finally she had remained silent not sure if she remembered anymore, her step father never called her by her name, ever. Since her mom passed her name had been lost…smiling shyly she replied "whay I don't have one 'Rene…"-she looked down. Irene lifted her head by her chin gently and softly asked "what would you like it to be then?"-she thought about it and thought to the time she had been caught sneekin' some cookie dough from Irene's kitchen and Irene had told her she was a rogue. "Rogue."-she said thoughtfully. Irene just smiled and nodded "That you are then Rogue, that you are."

Eight years had past and the beatings were getting worse as she got older. Irene had wanted to intervene but Raven had said it was not their business. It finally took a bloodied and bones broken thirteen year old Rogue to appear on their doorstep half conscious, on the porch floor, crying and barely able to breathe, at two in the morning with her clothes ripped and torn. She had been beaten so bad her wrists were broken and bruised to being almost black, every bruise was black all of which went from head to toe. She could taste the blood on her lips that were split that she couldn't even talk, she had the side of her face from her eye to the base of her neck swollen and raw flesh stinging. She was barely even clothed, and they could see her ribs and chest had deep and long bruises. The same on her neck and around her thighs. One thing came to both the older women's minds and before a word could be said Raven found herself at Rogue's house seconds later with intent to fully kill that filth of a monster. He was already dead, apparently his face was smashed in repeatedly to unrecognizable proportions. Raven wouldn't tell Rogue that though. Sighing in relief to the fact the man had not raped her but tried before Rogue had beat him off, she quickly discarded of the body and by the time she left it looked as though nothing had ever happened.

Irene and Raven took in Rogue and moved to a small town right off the Mississippi and bordered Louisiana. Their chapter at Caldecott, Mississippi was over. Dead and Buried.


	2. Chapter 2

**:2: Ah Promise You **

She let go of Irene's hand and timidly edged closer to Cody's room. She was in the doorway when she saw his form lyin' so still.

Suddenly Remy woke from his nap on the med bed and was hit with an immense amount of pain, regret, despair, sorrow, self loathe, and helplessness. He almost fell unconscious before he could filter most of it out of him. He wondered if the boy in the coma had woken up but he sensed someone else in the room and peeked from behind the curtain of the other bed. The door clicked when it shut. He saw the back of a girl and she slowly turned around….

His breath caught in his throat when he saw a tiny young girl about thirteen or fourteen with long auburn hair with two white streaks as bangs that framed her heart shaped face. She looked very delicate as if by touching her she would wither away. Her skin was so pale and porcelain like. Her full lips were naturally deep red and they slightly quivered she held so much pain…he wanted to embrace her in a tight hug and hold her to tell her it was goin' to be okay whatever was making her hurt cause with his empathy and her pain so overwhelming it became his. He looked at her glassy eyes, two piercing emeralds shining with tears threatening to fall any second. He saw her reach up with a shaky hand to caress the boy's cheek but stopped just a breath away from his skin and pulled back like she was burned. He was contemplating on if he should interrupt her, ask her if she's okay, well…clearly she wasn't, or if he should let his presence be known to excuse himself out of the room but he decided against it to give her a moment undisturbed. Though he wouldn't want anyone there if he was in her position…but before he could reach a resolution he saw the tears fall. Then she spoke.

"_Cody…."-_it was barely above a whisper, her voice was glass…fragile..and full of sadness.

"_A-a-ahm so sorry shugahh…Ah nevah meant ta, ta hurt yah…"-_silence.

"_Please….j-just be okay…huh…Ah made yah favorite cookies…"_

"_I-if/ when, WHEN. Ya wake up ah'll have em hea waitin' foh yah buh thay're not gon stay warm ifn' yall don't wake up shugah!" _–she let out a suppressed sob that came out high pitched and she quickly took in a sharp breathe and exhaled shakily as she inched a little closer to him.

"_Shugah memba when yall caught me singin' in the showah…ya told me not to stop and ya said ah had a beautiful voice…Ah was too shy and embarrassed to ever sing in front of ya again……... i-if I sang ta ya this once an yall don't wake up….ya just maght miss the only chance ta be the only person ta evah hear mea sang again…... memba that song yall dedicated to me that one night we danced under the stars with fireflies around us in the field? Ah'll sang ya that wun since ya liked it soo much…"_

Slowly and with a shaky voice Marie started to sing…As Remy listened to her sweet voice sing full with emotion he closed his eyes…_'Mon dieu…the most belle voice of a belle ange.'_ He thought to himself.

"_Ah wanna hold the hand inside you…ah wanna take the breath that's true, ah look to you and ah see no pain, ah looked at you to see the truth. You live your lie you go in shadow, you'll come apart and you'll go blank…some kind of knight into the darkness, close your eyes to what's not there's. Faaade into you…straaange you never knew…faaaade into you…I think it's strange you nevah knew…the stranger life comes on slowly…the stranger's heart without a home…you put your hands to your head…and your smiles cover your heart. Faaade into you…straaange you nevah knew…faaaade into you. ah think it's straaange you never knew…ah think it's strange you nevah knew…ah think it's strange ya never knew shugah…"-_ she finished in a whisper.

Silence came after a few moments of waiting, wanting, expecting him to open his eyes magically, but he never did.

"_Cody Banks….PLEASE…ahm so scared..tha doctors keep tellin' 'Rene that ya ain't gonnah make it….th-that thairs nothin' they can do…"-_she sobbed.

"_Ah told em ta shut thair traps!"-_she chuckled but it ended in a strangled sob.

"_prove em wrong Cody…c'mon yahr mah best friend…**-sobs- **mah ONLY friend_ _I ever_ _had…Ah…they… could have raped and killed me if it wasn't fa'you shugah…**-sobs- **yah stupid boy! Ya shoulda let em…c-cos ya wouldn't be the one dyin' ry now dammit it should be me_!"-she yelled in anguish.

"_it should be me shugah notcha –**sobs**- never you."-_she whispered.

"_ah've been nothing but happy tha day I met yah yanno…before you ah was empty and broken.._-**she inhaled deeply**- _ya have ta be okay Cody cos I don't know if I can go back to that, I don't want to, I cant, I –I wont….see ya have ta come back ta me because I'll be all alone again if ya don't….ah lost mah father and my mother..-**sobs**- gawd dammit CODY! I don't wanna lose ya! This is all my fault…"_ she grasped onto his bed frames and leaned over his body as she sobbed uncontrollably and gripped the frame so hard her knuckles turned white and the tears fell as she relented not pausing.

"_if you go I'll never forgive myself, was this what I was born for… pain? To hurt? Don't be selfish Cody! Who will I make breakfast for? Who will I walk with to school? Who will I share lunch with? Who will sit with me under the shade of a tree in the middle of the prairie grass guessin at cloud shapes? W-whose face will I shove ice cream into! And make fun of mista dumas dumb-ass! Who will go swimming with me in tha Missisippi? Star gaze? Picnics? Slow dancin'? pissin' off Raven? Cookin good ol' southern cookin' fried chicken? Flour fights? Pillow fights? Sleep overs? Movies? Fishin'? whose house will I break Inta ta scare the jeebus outta!...-**sobs-sobs-sobs**-"_

"_w-who will stick up for me when they come again? Who will protect me? Who will wipe my tears away and hold me in the night when I have those nightmares and bad memories again? Who will tell me it's gonna be okay?...will ya just leave me here all by myself? Who will tell me I'm bein' silly and kick my ass when it needs kickn'? I'll letcha just this one time if ya would just pleeeease cooomme baack!_" –she sobbed.

The steady beep flatlined BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

She started sobbing hysterically and pleading and saying everything she could in a frantic and desperate rant she gripped the sheets-

"_Cody Banks don't you do this! PLEASE! Ahm so sorry so so sorry! I will never be sorry enough and I will never forgive myself for this! You mean so much ta me **–sobs-** please don't go! Don't leave don't leave me don't leave me! –**sobs**- I'll be all alone like before! **-sobs-** please forgive me oh Gawd! What have I done! I'm poison! I'm a murderer! **–sobs-** should be me! Should be me!"_-she slid to the floor and coiled into a hugging crouching position rambling and rocking back and forth.

"_no…no….no…no…"-_she whispered.

"_come back? Please? Please! I never meant to…I love you! Cody! I love you -**sobs**- I love you I love you I love you! Don't do this.."-_ she got up and shook him and pleaded.

"_WAKE UP CODY! WAKE UPPP! DONTCHA DARE LEAVE ME Y'HEAR ME! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS IF YA DON'T WAKE UP! WAKE UP RYTE NOW! NO! please?"-_she relented putting her lips to his forehead, nothing, no pull, he was cold…sooo cold… closing her eyes tight she just cried...and in a low voice made a vow.

"_Ah will nevah hurt anyone again, this wont evah happen again Ah promise Cody…you will always be my best friend**….-tears and tears and sobs-** ya know ya were my first kiss right? Ya know…it's nahce havin atleast that…cos no one will ever touch me now..i will never ever feel again**…-sobs-** ah'll never know love…ah'll never feel again…good bye Cody…I will always love you...my friend...my only friend…." **-sobs-**_

Remy sat on the other bed in the room hidden by the curtain he cried for this girl…as he heard every word_..'so…overwhelmingly heart aching…'-_he thought…'wish _there was sometin' I could do for the fille…don' cry chere... shhhh everyt'ing be alright petite…shhhh'-_he sent his comforting feelings to her.

He heard the door burst open and the voices of nurses and the doctor as they came in. They were all talking at once asking what happened and trying to revive him. But it was too late…

"_He's gone. I'm sorry…."-_the doctor sadly stated.

"_NOOOO! NO!"-_Rogue screamed as Raven was pulling the hysterical girl out of the room struggling and crying.

Remy peeked over and saw that they were prying her off of her friend as she sobbed hysterically. A woman with dark hair pulled the girl out into the hall and in her struggle Remy saw as she did her necklace snapped and it slid across the floor to the end of his foot. It was an emerald & silver necklace.

**A/N:** _Next chapter Cody's friendship with Rogue, Remy's situation with Belle, and his pov._


End file.
